onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 757
Chapter 757 is titled "Trump Card". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 6 - "Miraculously, The Constable's House, Alone, Is Discovered! The Mystery Deepens And The Sea Kitten Cries". Short Summary Gladius first attacks with multiple rupture balls sent at Luffy, but Bartolomeo blocks them with a large barrier, which he then converts into a long staircase towards the 4th level. As Luffy climbs the stairs, Gladius attacks him again but Bartolomeo takes it head on, leaving him injured. Robin thanks him for helping Luffy since the Straw Hats always knew Luffy as their winning trump card. Cavendish remains behind to stall the nutcrackers. Sabo's fight with Fujitora continues as the Admiral creates a sideways gravity force that pushes Sabo back. Sabo on the other hand wonders if the Admiral is hiding something. In the Flower Field, Rebecca was too frightened to face Diamante and tries to escape, but Diamante easily exposes and injures her. As Diamante aims a gun towards Rebecca, he was striken by a swift attack by Kyros who angrily exclaims that he won't let him take away another family member again. Rebecca, seeing her savior missing leg recognized him as the toy soldier and tears up as he is also her father. Luffy carrying Law finally reaches top of the stairs and calls Rebecca for the key to unshackle Law. With Law free from the cuffs, he is ready to help Luffy take down Doflamingo. Long Summary On Level 3 of the Royal Palace Plateau, Gladius fires several Rupture Balls at Luffy's party, but Bartolomeo blocks them with a barrier. He then creates a staircase using the barrier, excitedly telling an excited Luffy to use it. Luffy thanks Bartolomeo, and the latter thinks about his adoration of the former, thanking him for his mere existence. Picking up the still-handcuffed Law, Luffy races up the stairs, but the toy nutcrackers attempt to climb up the sides and block them. Kyros, however, races ahead and slashes their heads off at the mouth, before continuing ahead up the stairs first. Cavendish tells the three that he'll take care of the rest of the nutcrackers while they go ahead, citing his desire to avenge Farul as the reason. Suddenly, Gladius throws some Rupture Balls at the staircase, but Bartolomeo blocks it, this time using his body instead of his barriers. Cavendish angrily asks him why he didn't use barriers, but Bartolomeo explains that there's a limit on the surface area of his barriers, and the stairs took up all of it. He states that he would gladly do anything, even give up his life, for Luffy. Cavendish is angry, but says he'll fight alongside the combatant until he can use his barriers again. Suddenly, a nutcracker tries to attack Bartolomeo, but it is quickly finished by Nico Robin, using Cinco Mano: Spank without even looking at it. Robin empathizes with Bartolomeo, stating that Luffy was worth betting their lives on, before going on the declare that he is the winning trump card. Scenes of various allies and crewmembers in the midst of their battles are shown as Robin makes are statement. Robin then uses Mil Fleur: Gigantesco Mano, which surrounds Gladius with giant hands while knocking several nutcrackers aside as Robin states that she won't let him lay a hand on her captain. Elsewhere, the fight between Fujitora and Sabo continues. The admiral asks Sabo about his objectives, but Sabo knows he is not acting seriously. Fujitora asks Sabo to sympathize with him because he is blind, but the Revolutionary says that he will not treat him differently from any other enemy. Fujitora, states that he has a title to keep and decides to be serious, unleashing an attack which creates a gravitational force that presses on everything to his left. Sabo races to attack Fujitora, excited that he was able to get the admiral serious, while wondering what his true plan is. Fujitora manages to counter his strike, and states that if Sabo wants to play this "game" against him, he must be prepared to forfeit his life if he loses. Meanwhile, Rebecca hides in the Sunflower Fields, not wanting to fight Diamante. Diamante taunts her about her gladiator past and how she was once the Colosseum's highlight, but now it was time to dispose of her. He swings his sword at her location, and knocks her, wounded, to the ground. Rebecca thinks about how Diamante killed her mother Scarlett, while Diamante decides to kill Rebecca with a gun like he killed Scarlett. When Rebecca hears his choice, she screams for Thunder Soldier to come, when suddenly, he races up and slashes at Diamante with his sword, now appearing to him and Rebecca as Kyros for the first time. Diamante is incredibly shocked and scared to see him, and Kyros yells that he won't let the Donquixote executive take away two of his family members. At the same time, Rebecca notices her savior's missing leg and reflects on how the legendary combatant Kyros was also Thunder Soldier, her caretaker and father. Kyros apologizes to his daughter for not being able to do anything as Thunder Soldier other than teach her how to fight. He promises now that Rebecca no longer needs to fight. Diamante asks Kyros what he means, and Kyros replies with a declaration that all their lives (referring to the Donqixote pirates) will be forfeit. Suddenly, Luffy and Law reach the top of the staircase, screaming for Rebecca to give them the key to Law's handcuffs as a nutcracker closes in on them. A few seconds later, Law is freed and the nutcracker is cut to pieces, which angers Diamante immensely. Kyros tells the two that he has his hands full with the Donquixote executive, so he leaves Doflamingo to Luffy and Law. Quick References Chapter Notes *Bartolomeo's ability is limited by the total surface area of the barrier. *Robin shows a new technique, Cinco Mano: Spank. *Cavendish stays behind on the third level and fights alongside Robin and Bartolomeo. *Luffy, Law, and Kyros have reached the fourth level. *Kyros saves Rebecca from Diamante. **Rebecca sees her father as a human after his ten years as a toy. *Law finally gets his handcuffs off. *Kyros fights Diamante while Luffy and Law continue on to find Doflamingo. Characters Arc Navigation zh:757话